Alone
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Kesedihan dan kegelapan. Dua hal itu selalu ada dalam hati setiap manusia. Tidak pandang status apakah bangsawan atau hanya rakyat jelata. Juga tidak pandang usia. Yang jelas jika kita terjerat di dalamnya, kita akan sulit keluar. Rasanya sakit sekali.R
1. Chapter 1

**My first tict….**

**Author : Dark Aphrodite**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : ****Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo, aku cuma minjem karakter-karakternya.. **

**Summary:**

"**Kalau akhirnya, aku kehilangan teman-temanku, aku nggak mau menjadi seorang Kuchiki…" ia menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan akan beban yang ditanggungnya."Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nee-chan?" Mungkin IchiRuki. Please read and review…. **

**ALONE**

**Chapter 1**

**By DARK APHRODITE**

Laki-laki itu terus memandang ke depan. Ekspresinya sangat dingin. Tak sekalipun ia memandang ke arah gadis cilik di belakangnya. Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya yang hanya bisa menunduk takut pada 'kakak'nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sang kakak sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan atau malah mungkin menunggu si gadis untuk bertanya padanya. Sedangkan si gadis cilik itu terlalu takut untuk bicara pada sang 'kakak' karena baginya wajahnya terlalu dingin dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Sebenarnya, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang 'kakak'. Bukan mengenai tempat tujuan, ia sudah tahu akan dibawa kemana, tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus tinggal di sana? Bukankah ia masih punya rumah di Rukongai?

Mendadak laki-laki itu berhenti. Gadis cilik yang sedari tadi terus berjalan, menabrak sang 'kakak'. "Maaf, ni-sama!" ucapnya pelan.

Sang 'kakak' menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis cilik itu. Ekspresinya tetap sama. Dingin. "Kita sudah sampai!"

"Eh?"

Pandangan gadis itu beralih ke sebuah rumah yang teramat sangat luas. Belum pernah ia melihat rumah sebesar ini sebelumnya. Rumah yang mungkin bisa menampung lebih dari 100 orang. Ia sudah pernah dengar bahwa rumah keluarga Kuchiki, sang keluarga aristocrat itu sangat besar, tapi ia tidak menyangka ternyata rumahnya sebesar itu.

Sekarang, karena suatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti, ia akan tinggal di rumah besar itu. Apakah ia patut berbangga diri?

"Rukia, mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu," ucap sang 'kakak' dengan nada dingin.

"Doumo arigatou, Byakuya nii-sama!" Rukia menunduk.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang pada pelayan yang ada di sini. Mereka yang akan mengurus semuanya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Byakuya langsung pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang menatap sedih dirinya.

"Pagi, Rukia-chan!" panggil seorang nenek yang berada di depannya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Namaku Misao. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membantumu mengurus ini-itu," ia tersenyum lagi,"baiklah, sekarang aku akan membantumu membersihkan kamarmu!"

Kamar yang luas. Mungkin ukurannya dua kali rumahku di Rukongai. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sunyi, sepi. Tidak seperti di tempat asalnya. Begitu pikir Rukia.

"Oh, ya, Nona cilik, mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang Kuchiki. Jaga perilakumu dan jangan berteman dengan sembarang orang! Ingat itu baik-baik!" kata Misao pada Rukia. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan diam.

Kuchiki ya? Kenapa sekarang namaku berubah menjadi Rukia Kuchiki? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa semenjak Hisana nee-chan meninggal, mendadak semuanya berubah?

"Rukia, jangan menangis lagi! Nanti Hisana nee-chan sedih lho!" hibur Renji pada Rukia yang tengah menangis.

"Hisana nee-chan udah nggak ada! Sekarang aku sendirian!" Rukia terisak-isak. "Kenapa nee-chan meninggalkanku?"

"Rukia, kamu tidak sendirian, kan masih ada . . . ."

"Kau yang namanya Rukia?" potong seseorang.

Dua anak kecil itu mendongak ke atas. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan beberapa roll melilit rambutnya dan scarf di lehernya ada di depan mereka.

Rukia berhanti menangis. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia tahu siapa orang dewasa yang ada di depannya. Ia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, suami kakaknya, Hisana. Orang yang dia anggap telah merebut kakak kesayangannya dari sisinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Byakuya berkata," Rukia, mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang Kuchiki! Besok aku akan menjemputmu!" setelah berkata itu ia langsung pergi.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Renji sambil melempar kerikil ke arah Byakuya. Dengan mudah kerikil itu dapat ditangkap oleh Byakuya. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam Renji tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Pandangan mata apa itu?" Tanya Renji, sedikit gemetar."Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Rukia hanya menatap Renii dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Semenjak Rukia menjadi seorang Kuchiki, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Mereka menjadi segan terhadapnya hanya karena embel-embel nama 'Kuchiki'. Bahkan sahabatnya, Renji juga bersikap demikian. Mereka tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Seberapa pun kerasnya Rukia berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri lagi, kembali memulai usahanya dari nol, yang ada adalah jurang pemisah diantara mereka yang semakin lebar.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa mambawa nama keluarga Kuchiki sebegitu beratnya.

Awalnya, saat pertama kali ia menginjak kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia senang. Ia berpikir mungkin keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak peduli dengan embel-embel 'Kuchiki' yang sekarang akan melekat pada namanya. Akan tetapi, semua tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Menjadi seorang Kuchiki berarti ia harus berada di atas yang lain, seperti dalam hal peringkat, perilaku, dan sebagainya. Ia harus melakukan itu demi menjaga nama baik keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga yang tersohor se-Seireitei. Yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah saat ia harus menjaga jarak dari teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Atas dasar apa? Bagi tetua keluarga Kuchiki, teman-temannya terlalu bebas, tidak sesuai dengan jati diri seorang bangsawan seperti mereka. Tapi masalahnya, apa hal tersebut bisa diterima oleh seorang gadis yang secara mendadak menjadi bagian keluarga tersebut?

Hanya bulan yang terlihat pada malam itu. Bulan yang bersinar tanpa ada bintang yang mendampingi. Sesekali angina bertiup dingin, menembus apa pun yang ada di depannya, termasuk Rukia. Ia sengaja membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, duduk di dekatnya, juga membiarkan rusuk tulangnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa Hisana nee-chan pergi?" ia menatap bulan dengan tatapan sendu. "Hisana nee-chan, aku tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Kenapa semuanya berubah semenjak aku menjadi seorang Kuchiki? Nee-chan tahu? Teman-temanku menjauhiku, mereka sekarang jadi segan setiap bertemu denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku….." sebulir air mata jatuh ke kedua belah pipinya.

"Nee-chan, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan statusku sebagai seorang 'Kuchiki' ? Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku akan menolak saat Byakuya nii-sama mengajakku kemari. Kalau akhirnya aku akan kehilangan teman-temanku, aku nggak mau jadi seorang Kuchiki…. Aku lebih bahagia sebelum aku berada di sini…" ia menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perubahan yang terlalu cepat, seperti halnya ia hanyut dalam sungai yang berarus deras."Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nee-chan?"

Sesosok pria yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataan Rukia, meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Dalam hati ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Gimana, fict-nya aneh ga? Please REVIEW buat perkembanganku dalam menulis selanjutnya.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

**Chapter 2**

**Author **: Dark Aphrodite, yang entah kenapa lagi suka buat fict yang bercerita tentang kesendirian dan kegelapan.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo

**Summary** : Kesedihan dan kegelapan. Dua hal itu selalu ada dalam hati siapa pun. Tidak peduli apa statusnya, apakah kaum bangsawan atau hanya rakyat jelata. Juga tidak pandang usia, apakah tua atau muda. Yang jelas, jika kita terjerat dalam sebuah arus yang bernama kesedihan atau kegelapan, kita akan sulit keluar dari dalamnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih mending jika kita ditusuk dengan pedang sekalipun.

**Pairing** : IchiRuki. Menurut author, pasangan ini yang paling ideal diantara yang lain. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi, jika ada yang bertanya 'mana Ichi-nya?' Penampilan perdana Ichi akan ada di chapitre 3. jadi, sabar ya!

Thanks to :**Philip William-Wammy, , sherry d'ripper, watashi-wa-chya-chan-desu, Angel's Leben Zeit, hainekoxmeoww **yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk review. Review kalian membuat author terharu dan point pentingnya, author ga jadi mengHIATUSkan cerita ini karena ide yang seret. Sumpah, review kalian menjadi obat mujarab untuk menghilangkan stress akibat kekurangan ide. Saya sudah PM bagi pereview, jadi dilihat ya? Lalu, thanks juga buat **sherry-me** dan **Izzie** yang udah jadi komentator pertama.

Komentar dan kesan para pembaca ditunggu lho lewat review. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk meng-klik 'GO' di bawah submit review. Niscaya akan author balas lewat PM atau Review Reply. Kalau ada yang harus dibenahi, katakan saja! Author sangat menghargainya. Bukankah kritik itu bersifat membangun?

Ayo, kita mulai cerita !!!!

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Rukia mengerti bahwa keadaan dimana teman – temannya segan padanya, kecil kemungkinan untuk berubah. Ia sudah putus asa untuk mencoba. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti yang diinginkan oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal lain. Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa mencari kebahagiaannya yang lain.

Ia belajar lebih keras dari siapa pun, untuk mendapatkan sebuah peringkat yang akan mengharumkan nama 'Kuchiki'. Ia ingin diakui oleh mereka. Bukan tanpa hasil, kidou yang salama ini mati – matian dipelajarinya, mendapat peringkat terbaik di angkatannya.

Tapi, apakah ia bahagia akan hal itu? Apakah benar itu yang diinginkannya? Apa arti bahagia itu sendiri? Ia tambah tak mengerti akan semua itu.

* * *

Rukia ditempatkan di divisi 13 semenjak ia resmi menjadi shinigami. Sebuah divisi yang dikepalai oleh seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang bernama Jushiro Ukitake dan wakilnya, Kaien Shiba.

Awalnya ia tak bisa berbaur dengan anggota divisi 13. kerja kerasnya dalam belajar, membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bergaul dengan orang lain. Apalagi ditambah dengan segala aturan Kuchiki. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari satu bulan. Para anggota divisi 13 perlahan mengubahnya dari seorang gadis pendiam menjadi gadis yang sudah bisa tersenyum dari dalam hatinya.

Hal itu tidak lepas dari pengaruh seorang cowok berwajah ganteng berambut hitam berantakan.

"Rukia, apa kau nanti ada waktu?" tanya Kaien.

"Eh, iya! Ada apa?"

"Begini, Miyako ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumah kami. Kau tahu? Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dia ingin sedikit merayakannya. Tenang, Ukitake Taichou juga datang. Bagaimana?" wajahnya terlihat berbinar senang.

"Miyako nee – chan ulang tahun? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Aku kan belum membelikan kado untuknya!"

"Tidak usah, dia sudah senang kalau kau datang!" kaien tersenyum. "Sayang, Kuukaku dan Ganju tidak bisa datang. Kuukaku sibuk dengan percobaan kembang apinya. Sedang Ganju, aku yakin Kuukaku pasti memaksanya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan!" ia tertawa. Rukia balas tersenyum.

Kaien Shiba. Bagi Rukia, sosok itu adalah sosok sahabat sekaligus kakak yang diinginkannya. Ia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Rukia dan terkadang memberikan solusi. Ia selalu menghargai apa yang Rukia lakukan. Ia selalu mengingatkannya pada Hisana nee-chan yang sangat dia sayangi.

Yah seandainya saja Hisana nee – chan masih hidup dan Kaien belum menikah, ia akan sangat merelakan kakaknya menikah dengan Kaien. Tidak dengan Byakuya.

* * *

Angin berdesir pelan, rumput – rumput saling bergemirisik, menimbulkan sebuah simponi di tengah malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan sabit. Tidak terlalu terang, mengingat gumpalan awan mendung perlahan menutupi cahayanya. Menjadikan malam penuh kesunyian seolah tersembunyi misteri di dalamnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang berjalan di tengah padang rumput yang meniupkan simponi indahnya. Ia mengenakan hakama berlapis berwarna biru muda dengan obi berwarna biru tua. Jubah kapten yang biasa ia gunakan, kali ini ia tinggalkan. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan yukata warna ungu muda bercorakkan bunga sakura berwarna pink.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan benda itu pada Hitsugaya – taichou?" kapten Ukitake berkata pelan sambil berjalan tenang.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tentu dan reaksi Hitsugaya – taichou sama seperti biasa."

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

Ukitake-taichou mempunyai kebiasaan unik. Ia terkadang mengirim sesuatu, ya, suatu barwarna putih pada Hitsugaya-taichou. Kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou ? Bagi Ukitake, dirinya dan Hitsugaya memiliki banyak kesamaan. Pertama, warna rambut mereka yang dari sono-nya sama-sama putih. Kedua, nama mereka yang hampir sama. Jushiro dan Toshiro. Sama-sama memiliki akhiran –shiro. Nah, setiap kali ia mengirimkan sesuatu, reaksi Hitsugaya-taichou selalu sama. Selalu mengomel tidak jelas dan menganggap bahwa segala sesuatu yang diberikan lelaki itu hanya memboroskan tempat kerjanya.

Tadi, Ukitake-taichou memberikan sesuatu yang membuat gempar divisi 10. Kalian tahu apa? Sebuah patung lilin berwujud kepala Hitsugaya – taichou yang super besar dan seperti biasa berwarna putih. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan barang seperti itu. Yang jelas, Hitsugaya-taichou sempat bengong beberapa saat melihat dirinya diapresiasikan menjadi patung lilin, sebelum khirnya dia berteriak, "Singkirkan barang itu dari ruanganku!"

"Taichou..." ucapan Rukia memecah bayangan lelaki itu. Suaranya tercekat.

Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan dan memandang Rukia. "Apa?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Pandangannya menuju ke sebuah rumah yang akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Ya, rumah Kaien. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, tiba – tiba dinding rumah Kaien hancur dan tubuh Kaien terlempar keluar. Dari dalam, terdengar suara auman yang keras, seperti suara hollow mengamuk. Tidak, tidak mungkin ada hollow di soul society. Bukankah begitu? Nyatanya, sebuah teori tak terelakkan selama berabad – abad akan tidak adanya hollow di soul society dapat dipatahkan. Seekor hollow besar, jelek, dengan lubang di dadanya keluar dari rumah Kaien.

"Kaien nii !!!" Rukia berlari ke arah Kaien yang sedang terjatuh. Ukitake-taichou berlari mengikutinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!!" Kaien berteriak kencang dan dua shinigami yang berlari mendekatinya kini berhenti.

Angin menderu kencang, menambah suasana tegang yang terjadi di malam itu.

Perlahan, Kaien berdiri dengan memanfaatkan Nejibana (sekilas info, Nejibana adalah nama zanpakuto Kaien). Langkahnya tidak stabil. Darah mengalir dari pelipis dan tangannya, mengucurkan darah dengan aliran yang cukup deras, mengotori hakamanya yang berwarna abu – abu. Beberapa lebam menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan sedikit suara bergetar, ia berkata, "Ini pertarunganku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hollow itu... Tapi yang jelas hollow bernama Metastacia itu ... Dia telah membunuh Miyako!"

"Apa?"

Seorang kapten shinigami berambut putih dan seorang shinigami wanita berambut hitam tercekat kaget. Belum sempat pertanyaan mereka akan bagaimana bisa ada hollow di soul sociaty terjawab, kini mereka dihadapkan akan sebuah kenyataan buruk yang sulit diterima. Miyako, istri Kaien terbunuh. Wanita yang sangat anggun dan lembut itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini?

_Sadarkanlah diriku jika ini sebuah mimpi!_

* * *

Kaien menghunuskan nejibana dan berlari ke arah Metastacia. Namun, tampaknya, gaya bertarung Kaien yang biasanya tenang, sedikit banyak berubah. Amarah menguasainya. Kepalanya panas, ia tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Serangan yang dia lancarkan dengan mudah dihindari oleh hollow jelek itu. Ia semakin panas. Dan itu menjadi awal dari segalanya. Segala yang merupakan mimpi buruk.

"Sudah cukup kau menyerangku?" ucap Metastacia mengejek.

Napas Kaien terdengar tak beraturan. Ia mulai tampak kelelahan. "Aku belum menyerah!"

Belum sempat Kaien menghunuskan Nejibana miliknya, Metastacia menyerangnya. Ia terlempar beberapa meter. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Kaien nii!" sudah cukup baginya melihat Kaien dihujani serangan Metastacia. Hatinya menjerit sakit setiap kali ia melihatnya terluka. Lebih sakit lagi jika ia ingat bahwa ia hanya menjadi penonton dalam pertarungan ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan akan jeritan hati yang semakin lama mengiris hatinya, kemudian ia berlari. Tapi sebuah tangan memegang bahunya erat.

"Taichou..."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kalau kau selamatkan Kaien, mungkin dia bisa selamat. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, harga dirinya yang tidak bisa terselamatkan. Ini adalah pertarungan harga diri, bukan pertarungan yang biasa kita hadapi ", shinigami lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan nada serius. "Aku juga ingin membantunya, Rukia!"

"Hu... hu... hu..." Metastacia tersenyum pelan. Senyum kemenangan.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tiba – tiba Kaien berdiri stabil, seolah tak pernah terluka. Hal itu membuat Ukitake dan Rukia senang. Namun, hanya kesenangan sesaat. Kaien bukannya menyerang Metastacia, tapi malah menyerang kawan – kawannya.

Reiatsu dalam tubuhnya meningkat. Ia hunuskan Nejibana, lalu bergerak secepat kilat. Gerakannya hampir tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa. Mendadak ia muncul di depan Ukitake dan Rukia.

BLAAARRR!!!!!! Tanah tempat nejibana mendarat terbelah menjadi 2.

Jika reflek mereka berdua tidak benar-benar bagus, maka tamatlah mereka karena Nejibana yang menyerang mereka adalah bentuk perubahan shinkai. Tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja mengingat Kaien menduduki posisi ke 2 di divisi 13.

"Kaien nii!!!" seru Rukia dengan nada kaget.

"Kaien! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Ukitake.

Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia memang bangkit, tapi pandangannya kosong. Seolah-olah dia dikendalikan.

Dikendalikan?

Pandangan Ukitake langsung mengarah ke Metastacia yang tengah tersenyum seakan dialah pemenang dari pertarungan ini. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Hu... hu... hu... Dia memang kukendalikan. Kusuruh dia untuk menyerang kalian!" Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Metastacia, Kaien kembali menyerang Ukitake dan Rukia.

"Rukia, beruntung kita membawa zanpakuto! Aku akan bereskan hollow itu dan kau tahan Kaien!" perintah Ukitake sambil menghunuskan pedangnay.

Gadis itu tidak sempat berkomentar atau sekedar mengatakan "ya", karena di saat yang bersamaan Kaien menyerangnya.

Tak pernah terbayang bahwa ia harus menyerang letnan divisinya. Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Orang yang mungkin bisa dibilang telah membuatnya sedikit sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Orang yang tentu saja sangat ia hormati.

Kini ia dalam dilema. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyerang Kaien, tapi jika ia tidak menyerang maka ia yang akan terbunuh.

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?**

_Kenapa kau harus ragu?_

_Serang dia!_

_Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya, kau yang akan terbunuh!_

_Dan juga kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya!_

_Apa kau ingin kehilangannya?_

_Bukankah dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu?_

**Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya!**

_Percayalah, bahwa apa yang kau lakukan semata – mata untuk menyelamtkannya._

_Yang kau lakukan bukan membunuhnya, tapi menghentikannya_

_Tutup hatimu dari rasa ragu_

_Kalau ragu, kau akan mati_

Lelaki yang kesetanan itu mengayunkan zanpakutonya, bersiap membelah Rukia. Tiga, dua, satu......

BLAAARRR!!!! Cahaya yang mengumpul di satu tempat itu terpecah menjadi dua bagian lalu keduanya berubah menjadi kumpulan kabut.

"Bangkitlah, Sode no Shirayuki!" ucap Rukia. Ia berhasil menghentikan serangan Kaien di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Nejibana membelahnya.

Kabut perlahan mulai menipis. Tubuh Kaien tampak lebih menyedihkan. Darah mengalir dari hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Hakama yang dikenakannya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan lagi pertahanan terkuat Kaien berada jauh darinya. Ya, Nejibana terlempar dari tangannya saat Rukia menggunkana perubahan shinkai dari Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia segera berlari ke arah Kaien. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa serangannya akan membuat shinigami lelaki itu tambah parah. Tekanan perasaan bersalah, sedih, sakit, kini menghantuinya. Apalagi jika ia melihat darah yang terlalu banyak berceceran. Darah Kaien.

"Kaien nii!!!"

dengan tubuh yang menyedihkan itu, bukan berarti Kaien sudah menyerah. Begitu Rukia mendekatinya, ia menggenggam kerah yukata gadis itu. Saking kuatnya sampai Rukia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Kaien nii..." air mata perlahan menuruni kedua belah pipinya. "Tolong, sadarlah! Kumohon!"

Kaien semakin erat menggenggam kerah yukatanya.

"Kaien nii..."

Perlahan Kaien mengambil Sode no Shirayuki dari tangan gadis itu seolah bersiap memenggal kepalanya.

Rukia menutup matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin menyelamtkan Kaien, tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menyerang bahkan untuk melihat darah sekalipun.

"Bunuh aku, Rukia!"

Eh?

"Cepat bunuh aku! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan gejolak ini!" Kaien mengeratkan genggamannya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membunuh Kaien nii!" tangis Rukia pecah lagi.

"Cepat, Rukia!"

"Tidak!"

Tiba – tiba Kaien melepaskan genggamannya. Ia memegang erat kepalanya. "AAAARRRGGHHH!!!!"

_Bunuh dia!_

**Aku tidak akan membunuhnya!**

_Bunuh dia!_

**Aku tidak akan MEMBUNUHNYA!**

**AKU, KAIEN SHIBA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH RUKIA KUCHIKI!!**

Setengah kesadarannya sudah kembali. Cepat – cepat ia hunuskan Sode no Shirayuki. Bukan ke arah Rukia, tapi...

Tubuhnya. Ya, tubuhnya sendiri.

"KAIEN NII!!!!!"

Rukia sama sekali tidak menyangka sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Kaien akan... Membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Kaien mulai tidak stabil sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terjatuh di pangkuan Rukia.

"Rukia, maafkan aku!"

Air mata gadis itu semakin deras mengalir. "Kaien nii... jangan banyak bicara... aku akan menyembuhkan Kaien nii...."

Kaien menatap langit luas dengan mata coklatnya. Pandangannya semakin kabur. "Rukia, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang shinigami... Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" ia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mata coklat itu menutup dengan wajah damai.

"KAIEN NII!!!!" Rukia mengguncang tubuh Kaien. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Suaranya terdengar memilukan.

Akan tetapi seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha, tubuh itu tetap tidak akan bergerak untuk kedua kalinya. Kaien telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Selamanya...

* * *

Metastacia berhasil dikalahkan dengan perubahan bankai dari zanpakuto Ukitake – taichou. Yah, meskipun demikian, dia harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Shinigami. Dia terluka? Tidak. Penyakit Tubercolusisnya membuat ia tidak boleh bertarung lama-lama. Tampaknya pertarungannya dengan Metastacia, termasuk pertarungan jangka lama yang harus ia hindari.

Belum ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri akan bagaimana bisa ada hollow di soul society. Mereka belum pernah kecolongan sebelumnya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya memperketat pengamanan di soul society 100X lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Terdengar terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi bukankah lebih baik mencegah daripada mengatasi?

* * *

Kesedihan dan kegelapan. Dua hal itu selalu ada dalam hati siapa pun. Tidak peduli apa statusnya, apakah kaum bangsawan atau hanya rakyat jelata. Juga tidak pandang usia, apakah tua atau muda. Yang jelas, jika kita terjerat dalam sebuah arus yang bernama kesedihan atau kegelapan, kita akan sulit keluar dari dalamnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih mending jika kita ditusuk dengan pedang sekalipun.

Seluruh soul society berduka atas kematian seorang letnannya, Kaien Shiba. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang shinigami yang baik hati, periang, murah senyum, berdedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya, dan juga jenius. Hampir semua shinigami mengenalnya. Akan tetapi, diantara mereka ada seseorang yang jauh lebih sedih, jauh lebih tertekan. Dia...

Rukia Kuchiki.

**Rukia's POV**

Sejak aku berada di Rukongai, sejak aku masuk ke dalam lingkungan keluarga Kuchiki, kau selalu sadar akan posisiku. Aku sendiri. Begitu yang selalu terjadi padaku, dimana pun aku berada. Entah kutukan apa yang kutanggung sampai aku harus mengalami semua ini.

Jalan yang kulalui hanya terhampar kegelapan, kesunyian, dan hanya aku satu-satunya objek yang ada di sana. Begitu sepi, hingga terkadang aku ketakutan. Bukan takut akan jalan yang gelap itu, tapi aku takut pada kegelapan yang ada di hatiku. Aku merasa suatu saat nanti aku akan ditelan olehnya.

Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku berlari, mencari cahaya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama aku berlari, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa sakit dan sakit yang semakin mengiris hatiku. Apa suatu saat nanti hatiku akan hancur lebur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Apa sudah takdirku untuk hidup sendiri?

Saat aku sudah tidak peduli lagi akannya, cahaya itu perlahan datang. Sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk seorang shinigami lelaki berambut hitam. Ya, dia adalah Kaien Shiba.

Awalnya, bagiku dia hanyalah seorang letnan biasa yang bisa dibilang terlalu hiperaktif, terlalu periang. Setelah aku mengenalnya, ternyata dia orang yang menyenangkan, dewasa, dan mungkin dia orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa yang jelas semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Jika ditanya, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Apakah perasaan itu cinta? Lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu apa cinta itu sendiri. Selain itu, tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang yang sudah beristri! Aku tidak segila itu. Mungkin perasaanku padanya lebih baik jika hanya sekadar aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Toh, dia tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya kakak. Dia sendiri pernah bilang padaku kalau aku ini juga adik perempuannya selain Kuukaku.

Aku tidak hanya dekat dengannya saja, tapi juga istrinya Miyako. Dia sosok wanita anggun dan berkarisma. Jika ada hal yang terkadang agak pribadi, maksudnya dalam hal-hal yang hanya dimengerti oleh sesama wanita, aku bercerita padanya. Dia orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara akan hal seperti itu. Aku sendiri sering diundang makan malam di rumah mereka. Bagiku, mereka berdua seperti oase yang ada di dalam kegelapan hatiku. Mereka perlahan membuka hatiku.

Sungguh, saat-saat bersama mereka adalah saat-saat paling indah dalam hidupku.

Tapi, kenapa kebahagiaan itu hanya sekejab? Kenapa kebahagiaan itu tidak kekal selamanya?

Apa aku ini memang dilarang untuk sedikit berbahagia?

Kenapa Kaien dan Miyako harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Kenapa hollow itu harus menyerang mereka? Apa salah mereka? Kenapa dia menghunuskan Shirayuki ke tubuhnya sendiri? Kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu di saat-saat terakhirnya? Kenapa harus aku yang menyaksikan kematiannya? Kenapa juga aku masih tetap hidup saat tragedi itu terjadi? Kenapa... Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa aku?

Sekarang, siapa yang menjadi tempat bersandarku? Siapa yang akan memberiku saran jika aku mengalami sesuatu? Lalu, siapa yang memahamiku? Siapa?

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi untuk siapa aku harus hidup.

Kami-sama, bisakah aku bertahan?

* * *

Penampilan Ichigonya bakal ada di chapter 3. Tapi, di chapter 3 adalah ungkapan perasaan Ichigo. Jadi, mereka belum bertemu.

r

e

v

i

e

w


End file.
